Nutuka Land
by Mumei Mu
Summary: After strings of betrayal, Naruto decide to take a vacation and some time off...Only to end up on a strange continent with his escort team and the first day was so pure chaotic for him to take it all in...Wait until he travel around the unique continent known as Nutuka and try to survive in this place. "Professor, stop teasing me and help me!" "Nah, I'm joining in, just enjoy it."


**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

 **I present you one of the latest story, Nutuka Land! A Naruto x Nutuka games crossover fanfic!**

You know what? You know what? I'm going to upload about twenty new 'old' stories that are unused, something that I haven't upload for few reasons like some are bad, messy, boring or just some for hobby but you know what? I'm going to dump them all in, finish some uncompleted chapters of these new stories that I stopped long time ago then leave it at that!

Why? Because the 'update' spammers and some people with rude attitudes kept wasting my time and I'm completely disappointed, just pure disappointed. I did say that I am working on mass update for you all before I go on my world trip and to be patient because I was actually going to give you all five hundred chapters so the readers can have enough time to read while I'm gone…But, no, we're not going to have five hundred chapters because of these people. You spammers/harassers wasted my time because I have to stop writing to deleted these reviews…After I repeatedly told you more than once and to make it worse, you wasted the readers' time because there are lot of people who are waiting for it patiently, which I thank these people for their understanding. You spammers just ruined everything for me, for the readers and for anyone else! There will be a large update in the future but it's not going to have a lot of chapters, not all stories will be updated and everyone have to wait for large update until around Dec or after new year of 2019 when I give the flash drive to my friend before I leave because of that.

At same time, I decide to write at my own pace and on my own schedule, meaning the update won't be very speedy and will stretching out farther than I intend to and I have you spammers to thank. You wasted my time and I'm disappointed, you wasted the readers' time and I'm pure disappointed, you forced me to wasted your time and I'm slightly disappointed. So…Enjoy your consequences because that might be the last update of 2018.

I should apologize to the readers who enjoy reading the stories that they have to wait longer than usual because of that but I'm not going to because that is completely spammers' fault for not reading everything or my profile. As we are speaking, I am still getting these spammer reviews…And I'm not going to delete them that time…I…I don't care, I don't care anymore. Just…Don't care anymore. I can't wait until Nov so I can start my world trip so I can get away from the whole thing…

Now if you all excuse me, I'm going to finished these uncompleted chapters of new stories and find some SYOC stories to submit a character. (Why? Just because. I don't care anymore) I'm going to give you the list of new stories in my profile so you all can check it out to see what's coming.

 **For these who don't know Nutuka…Nutuka is a NSFW website that has many hentai games and it does have SFW website, they do have some pretty interesting and addicting games like Hentai Heroes/Harem Heroes and other things…If anyone here are under eighteen or legal age, stay away from it until you're old enough!**

 **I honestly don't think anyone has made a fanfic about these games, neither a crossover one…I think? I'm not sure.**

 **Before we start, that is a AU story and you're going to see some difference in this story like alive family and twin sister. Now…Um…There is something that I should say…Some Naruto characters will be OOC and different for a story reason so…I think some to most won't like it…Meh, I'll burn the bridge once I get there…Far away from this angry mob. Anyway, it's going to be a huge harem, containing characters from different Nutuka games like Harem Heroes, Osawari Island, Peropero seduction and other games (Not all games will be included) with core members/Main girls…Oh, and a little spoiler, his twin sister, and three certain kunoichis (Which will be spotted right away) will be in it at some point…FYI.**

 **You will see a lot of taboo…Warning, there are some taboos like incest and many other things. Don't like it, don't read it.**

 **All characters are legal age, despite their appearances.**

 **Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Nutuka games and anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Welcome to Nutuka Land!**

* * *

Naruto lean against the rail with tired and dejected expression as the waves rocking the ship gently, it have been a week after he asked his father for some time off from Konohagakure force and Minato approved it. His fists clenched slightly at the memories of the events that lead up to him taking vacation…He have been cheated on by his exes, more than once, and with these people who he once consider as a friend then they told people lies, whose have turn on him.

First, it starts with Hinata. He went out with her a week after the end of the war and everything were great at first…Until he discovered her with Kiba having sex in woods and found out that they have been seeing each other for months without his knowledge.

Sakura was the second person he dated, it start a few days after she comforted him and he questioned her about Sasuke. She claimed that she have no feeling for him…That was a lie he found out when he catch Sakura making out with Sasuke on sofa, half-naked and he just walk out.

Ino was the third person and she cheated on him with Sai, Choji and Shikamaru …At same time.

Anko, with Kakashi and Iruka.

Temari, with Shikamaru.

Karui, with Choji.

And to add salt to wounds, they spread lies to most people, claiming it was Naruto the one who cheated on them and almost everyone believes it! The village starts to treat him like a leper and shun him, uttering some unpleasant comment about him behind his back like 'Thinking he's a big shot now, what a scumbag' to 'Don't ask this guy out, I heard he cheated on fifteen women, who'll say you will be the next person to be cheated on?'. Only few people stand by his side like his family and very few people who he can consider as true friends…The reason why he decides to take vacation right now is because the people who cheated on him just announced their marriage or pregnancy.

"Fuck them all…" Naruto groaned out furiously before he hears a voice behind him.

"Yikes, someone's in bad mood." He glanced to his side to see Kurotsuchi with a whistle, "Thinking about them again?"

"Hai." He scoffed, "Can't believe it that they just spring it on my birthday. It's like they are giving me a giant middle finger."

"I agree." A second person approaches them with a teenager in tow, revealing to be Samui and Hanabi. "It wasn't very cool of them."

"Yeah, I can't believe Hinata could do something like that to you." Hanabi scowled. The reason why these three kunoichi are with him because they are his escort-slash-bodyguard team and it is the first alliance mission to test the effective of teamwork between different national ninjas.

"Believe it." Naruto replied before he looked at the team, "So…Why are you three here? Checking up on me or…?"

"Hai, we are." Samui nodded stoically, "We just lost track of you a while ago so we searched for you until now. Next time, tell us where you are going when you wander off."

"Sorry." He muttered, "I want to get some fresh air to clear my mind and…" A blaring horn went off, following by a hard bump and the group doesn't have enough time to react as it propel them overboard into rapid waves then everything black out.

* * *

A bright light assault his eyes when Naruto slowly open his eyes with flutters and he slowly sit up with a weak groan, placing hand over his eyes to block the bright light. "What the…" He groaned out before he hears an unfamiliar voice.

"Oh, you're up." Naruto look up to see a tall woman. She have a chestnut-colored hair tied in high ponytail with two bangs framing her face and pinkish purple eyes. She wears glasses, lab coat, revealing white blouse, which expose some of her cleavage, blue short skirt over black stockings and black pointy-toed high heels. "You have been out for a while."

"W-Who are you…" The blonde shinobi looked around to see that he's in some kind of laboratory and he was lying on a medical bed, "And where am I?"

"I am Umi, but you can call me the professor." The professor smiled, "And where you are, you're in my laboratory, which is located in the center of Nutuka."

"Nutuka?" Naruto blinked confusingly.

"It's the name of the continent we are on right now." Umi answered, "Welcome to Nutuka Land, how does it feel to be the first and only man to set foot on this land and survive?"

"…Huh?" He blinked again, more confusing than before.

"I guess I have to explain a lot of things to you." The professor giggled at his confusion, "You see, Nutuka is very special place because it is only inhabited by females and any male who set foot on this island always immediately died within two minutes from contacting a mysterious virus that is only found here."

"Wait, what?!" Naruto's eyes widened before his hands touch his body at random, "B-But I'm still here…Wait, how long I have been…?"

"You have been here for about three hours after Ichigo and Alice found you and the girls on a beach in west." Umi replied, "Imagine our surprise when we found you still alive and breathing, I have draw some blood from you and run some test…It turn out you have a immunity to this virus and…"

"Wait, the girls!" He said worriedly, "Where are they? Are they okay?"

"They are fine, they got up a little while ago and Ichigo is showing them around while Alice's getting them some new clothes." She noticed Naruto's raised eyebrow, "The girls' clothing were ruined…Or were you wondering whose Ichigo and Alice are, they are my assistants."

"O-Oh, um…" Naruto rubbed his neck, "Thank for help…So…You're a professor? Of what?"

"Life of Nutuka." She answered, "I study Eromon, Pero-Girls, H-Girls and many more."

"…Um, what?" He squirted his eyes at her, "Ero…Mon? Pero…H…What?"

"They are different species and they have different races like humans." Umi said, "Most of them look a lot like human but there are few things that make them different from us, their physiology for one. You will encounter some girls with animal parts like bunny ears for example, some girls that are powerful than your average human, possesses powers, demons, angels and so on…They all come in different size and forms…If impregnated, they always give birth to females and some mature faster to adulthood within a short time." She tapped her chin, "Oh, and they have a special reaction toward their soulmate and initiate an intimate ritual to bond themselves to their soulmate for life then survive off their semen, usually at first sight or two meetings. It's their preferred meal and it gives them many benefits."

"…What?" He blinked rapidly with a faint blush, "A-Are you pulling my leg here, lady?"

"Nope, I'm not…" Umi smirked, "Until it's a third leg we're talking about here."

"Um, if that's true…" Naruto coughed to ignore her innuendo, "What will happen if their soulmate reject them?"

"Then it will end terrible for the girls." The professor sighed, "They will stuffer from heartbroken and lost will to live, which often result in their death…It is usually avoided by having their soulmate accept their loves."

"S-Seriously?" He blinked again, "T-That's crazy…If that's true…I mean, how can girls take it badly if they were rejected? Why can't they just move on and find someone else?"

"They can't…" Umi shook her head, "Because there is only one soulmate. While some can mate with other males off Nutuka for reproducing reason and dietary, they can't go against their genetic if they encounter their soulmate and attempt to exchange DNA with each other through kisses or sexual intercourse." She hummed, "If you're curious about the symptoms of reacting, the common signs are feverish expression with blush, heavy laboring breathes and following one around aimlessly. Sometime the girls don't show it until it's too late when their body sudden shut down and fall into a coma-like stage until their soulmate kiss them to snap them out…A strange symptom, I must add."

"Ah…" Naruto coughed again, unsure of how he can reply to that. "A-Anyway…Thank for the info, Professor…Can you point us the way to a harbor? I mean, we're not supposed to be here but in…"

"About that…" The professor cut him off with a smile, "You can't leave because the continent is surrounded by furious maelstroms and it won't clear up for a while…Sometime it last for few years, who know?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Also, this place is undiscovered by the world so yeah…Oh, and you can't leave here because the sea can rob you of your chakra and this island also prevent you from summoning beast-nins."

"Wait, what?! I don't believe you!" Naruto quickly create handseals for summoning then slam it on the bed…Only to have nothing happen. "What…?" He performed it few times and the result always end in same way, "…Fuck…"

"I should mention that Kurotsuchi tried to walk on the ocean, only to fall in at first step, but you can perform jutsu." Umi said with a charming smile, "Why, I don't know. Maybe there's something in the continent that prevent you from using it to leave." She grinned with light reflecting off her glasses, "Which mean there is some undiscovered element to be study!"

"Oh, fuck, fuck…" Naruto groaned before he look up to her, "Wait, how do you know about chakra…Are you…?"

"No, I can't use it." The professor shook her head, "Your friend, Hanabi, told me about it."

"Oh…" He was about to say something but a group enter the laboratory.

"Naruto, you're finally up!" Hanabi zoomed to him to give him a big tight hug as her head nuzzle against his stomach, "We were so worried." She wear a navy-blue kimono that end at her inner thighs and a pair of flat straw sandals. Kurotsuchi and Samui also wore similar outfits but Kurotsuchi's black and Samui's dark purple.

"Um, I'm fine." Naruto pry her off him, "Just fine…Um…And who are they?" He looked at two new faces and he was almost taken aback by their appearance until he remembers Umi's words.

"Hello, my name is Ichigo." A slim petite teenager girl with 90 cm bust smiled widely, she has a shoulder-length purplish black hair in bobcut style, ocean-blue eyes, two cat ears on top of her head and tail. She wear a sleeveless white dress shirt with purple attrite, pink ribbon bow, pair of forearm-long white gloves, white skirt and pair of white boots.

"I'm Alice Carott, but you can call me Bunny, cutie-pie." A curvy young adult with large bust winked flirty, she have a long pink hair that reach to her rear, brown eyes and pair of pink bunny ears. She wear what look like a high school sailor-fuku uniform, in grey and blue color, with black stocking socks and black shoes.

"Um, nice to meet you two…" Naruto shook their hands, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto…"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Samui corrected him, which earn her a strange look from him. "They said their first name first before their last name here."

"Oh, I see." He muttered, 'Weird…' He turned back to the new girls before he raise his eyebrow at their behavior, they both seem to look hot and bothered by something. "Are you two okay? You don't look well…"

"Ah, by the way…" Umi suddenly catch Naruto's attention as she strut up to him with a small box then open it up to reveal a metal ring, "Can you please put it on? It's part of a procedure, something you must to wear since you're going to be stuck in Nutuka for a while." Naruto look hesitated, "Go on. Without it, you can't go around freely and be restricted here for a long time…"

"Alright…" Naruto slowly take it then put it on his right ring finger and to his surprise, a whirlpool symbol appear on its band. "Um, what is it for? I mean, there must be some meaning to this ring…"

"I'll explain…" The professor smirked with tilted head, "After that."

"After what?" He stared at her oddly.

"N-Naruto…" The said shinobi turned to face Kurotsuchi, Samui and Hanabi before he notice their expressions, they looked feverish like Ichigo and Alice as they rubbed their thighs together.

'…Wait, what symptoms did Umi said?' Naruto froze up as he realized the professor's explanation but that don't make any sense why these three kunoichi are like that…

"Oh, I forget to mention that, any females that end up on this island will have their physiology undergoing changes into a certain type if they carry a genetic trait, thank to a mysterious virus." Umi leaned against him as her chest pressed up onto his back, "These friends of your may inherited this trait from their ancestor at some point."

"A-A-And they're reacting to me?!" The blonde shinobi cried out, "H-How is that possible? I thought everyone have their own soulmate?!"

"Actually, many girls can react to one same soulmate." Umi whispered into his ear, "And they are more opening to share their loved one with each other...Lucky you, it's not every day a stud like you get six girls reacting to you at same time."

"W-W-What the hell…" Naruto blinked, "Wait, six?"

"I'm also reacting to you." The professor purred as her hands rubbing his stomach tenderly, "I'm Eromon like Ichigo here, by the way."

"B-B-But…" He glanced at the girls as they slowly inch toward him with heavy breathings, "I…"

"Remember what I told you about the consequences of rejecting them?" Umi whispered as the blonde teenager frozen, he don't want them to end up like that if it's true…But how can he…"And don't worry, we won't cheat on you like the others." She nibbled his ear, "It's against our genetic and we can't do it if we want to because it's like killing ourselves…Some may died from it."

"H-How…" He whispered.

"Your friends told us when we found out we were reacting to you at first sight or first touch in their case." Umi glanced at the others, "Naruto, don't fight it and accept us…Let us help you move on and forget all about them…We will heal your broken heart…Accept us."

"I…" Naruto glanced around at the girls as soon as they surrounded him, rubbing their bodies against him. "I have no choice in that, don't I? I…I'll accept…" He doesn't want their death to be on his conscience, "B-But I-I've never done it…" He muttered with red face, "S-Sex…" They looked at him for a good minute as if he just told them the biggest secret before smiles break out all over their faces.

"Oh, really?" Kurotsuchi nibbled his shoulder lightly as her hand wrings his shirt halfway up to expose his abs, "Thought you did the deed with one of these…Bitches."

"N-N-No, I-I never get around to it…" He shivered as he feel Hanabi licking his bare stomach, 'W-Why is she licking me there?!' "A-A-And there was something holding me back…"

"What was it?" Samui dry-humping his right side with few heavy pants as if she can't hold herself back any longer.

"I-I'm nervous about…Um…" Naruto shivered when he feel Umi sucking on a spot on the back of his neck before he whisper something lowly.

"About what?" Ichigo asked with a blush, dry-humping lightly on his left side.

"M-M-My size…" He blushed madly, "O-O-Of my cock…"

"Oh, is that so?" Alice kneel down in front of his pant as she yank it down, "Don't worry about it, we love you, no matter the size you have…Hell, we'll love you if you have a pencil…" A loud smack echo in the room as everyone froze at the sight, a large thick harden member rest on top of Alice's face as she stare at it crossed-eyed. "Size…"

"H-How big is it?" The blushing catgirl squeaked.

"One foot long, maybe few inches more…" Umi peeked over the blushing teenager with a whistle, "Two inches wide."

"N-Naruto, have anyone seen it?" The blushing Iwa kunoichi licked her lip, staring at the member. It makes no sense for these girls to cheat on him if he has this huge size.

"N-No, you six are first…" Naruto muttered timidly.

"Ah, then they don't know what they're missing out on." Kurotsuchi kissed his cheek, "A stud, a wonderful man with good personality, a hero…And that." She squeezed the cock lightly, drawing a squeak out from the blushing shinobi.

"C-C-Can we start?" Hanabi stroke the length of Naruto's member with tip of her index finger, "I-I can't hold myself back any longer…" Her body kept screaming at her to take him and she can't fight against it anymore.

"Yes, let's have some fun…" Umi turned Naruto's head to face her with her hand then catch his lip in a deep passionate kiss with a soft moan and the girls act on it. Alice licks the underneath of his member from base to tip slowly few times, taking few whiff of its scent in with dazed eyes. Hanabi rubbed her thumb over the head of the member as she wiggle her kimono apart with her body to expose her upper torso and her small bust, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything under it like the other two kunoichi. Samui have fully discard her clothing and sandal away as she press Naruto's hand against her grinding hip, pushing two of his fingers into her maidenhood while her swaying large breasts sandwich his upper arm with few moans. Kurotsuchi cut his shirt off with a kunai, which she toss away, then showering his torso with butterfly kisses while one of her hand rub the base of his member. Ichigo have somehow get Naruto to fingering her with two fingers like Samui but she still have her clothing on with her white underwear pull down slightly around her thighs as she rub her torso against his arm, kissing his shoulder few times.

'I-I can't believe I am doing that…' Naruto moaned into Umi's mouth as their tongues dance around in a tango twist while the rest press their bodies together on him in few different acts, 'A-After everything…I swore that I will never get in relationship again…And here I am…With six people…A-And I'm not doing anything to stop them…' His brain slowly lost itself in whirlwind of pure bliss and he give in as they basically pleasure each other clumsily as one can do in sevensome foreplay.

"H-How long are you going to kiss him for?" Samui moaned and Umi break apart as soon as she asked before the buxom blonde quickly smash her lip against Naruto's, making out with him right away. The panting professor smirk at the sight before she look down to Alice as the said girl lick his cock.

"Bunny, don't put it in your mouth yet." Umi remove her coat, along with skirt, blouse and bra as her perky breasts pop out. She kneels down next to her then licking the side of his member, "I'm sure Naruto don't want to taste himself."

"Yes, professor." Alice leans away from her new lover's cock with a light pout, "I better take my turn then have some fun…" She stand up then strip down in sexy fashion, making sure that she was doing it in Naruto's view as he make out with the buxom blonde with one eye open, staring at her with deep blush. "Mmm, should I leave the stocking socks on or…?" The bunnygirl trail her lower lip with her finger, licking it lightly.

"L-Leave it on." Kurotsuchi have removed her clothes and take Ichigo's place as the said catgirl massaging Naruto's back while the Iwa kunoichi enjoy Naruto's sliding fingers insider her maidenhood. "M-M-Maybe N-N-Naruto will be more turned on if…" She gasped out with soft moan as her lover's fingers twitched within her bucking hip, "Y-Y-You wear nothing but stocking socks…"

"Mm, alright." The bunny girl kicked her shoes off, "Thank, Kurotsuchi…Samui, let me join." Her head lean in to kiss both Samui and Naruto as her tongue insert into Naruto's mouth and the blonde shinobi's eyes nearly widened when two tongues wrestle with his tongue. Naruto's right hand shift from Samui's maidenhood to Alice's, immediately fingering her to her pleasure.

"Ooh, threeway?" Kurotsuchi smirked, "Let's make it fourway." She shove her head in from left side, shoving her tongue into Naruto's mouth and the three girls and one boy moan out as their tongues dance around together.

"O-O-Oh, my…" Ichigo blushed at the sight, now in her birthday suit and for some reason she was still wearing her bow ribbon and gloves.

"At least it might speed things up for us…" Hanabi bit her lower lip lightly as both girls massaging Naruto's harden member on both sides while the professor, who wear stocking and shoes after removed her underwear, tease the tip with her thumb, "We still have our turns before we can do…This and that, you know?"

"Y-Yes…" The catgirl looked at her with deep blush, "…I-I still can't believe we're all reacting to him at same time…I-It's unheard of before…A-And professor is one of us…"

"I know." Umi smiled before she kiss the tip of Naruto's cock lightly, "I always thought that I'd never encounter my soulmate in lifetime until now…But who would have thought that my soulmate is also my cute assistant's soulmate?" She pinched Ichigo's rear.

"P-P-Professor!" Ichigo jumped up with a yelp, causing her breasts to bounce up.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you…" The smirking professor winked, "Yet. I'll wait until Naruto finish having his fun with you."

"P-Professor…" The blushing catgirl uttered before the girls break apart from their lover.

"Finally!" Hanabi suddenly push Naruto down on his back then climb on top of him, planting her lip on Naruto's lip and start to make out. The blushing catgirl crawl over then join them in a threeway make-out and the rest huddle around his lower body, teasing his member with few licks or stroke while rubbing their bodies against his legs and torso. Naruto place his hands on both Hanabi and Ichigo's rears, fondling them right away with few squeezes as the girls squeal delightful into his mouth, their tongues twisting around with each other.

"Now everyone had their turn." The professor smirked as both girls halt their makeout after a while, "Naruto, since it's your first time…Who do you want to do first?" She run her hand across her side, "Me, your naughty sexy professor?" She slapped Ichigo's rear as the catgirl squeaked out embarrassingly, "Cute cat-moe?" Her other hand grope Alice's breast as the bunnygirl giggled lightly, "Sexy bunnygirl that you want to hump?" She jerked her head at Kurotsuchi as the Iwa girl winked playfully at him, "Cute tomboy?" A jerk to Samui as the Kumo bombshell stared at him blankly with deep blush, "Sexy kuudere you wanna fuck until she scream out?" She glanced to the last girl as Hanabi blushed, "Or our adorable loli?"

"I-I-I don't know…" Naruto glanced at them nervously from his lying position.

"I don't mind waiting for my turn." Alice flicks his member lightly with a smirk.

"Same here." Umi nodded.

"I'm honestly fine if you don't pick me first." Kurotsuchi shrugged her shoulders, "As long as I get my turn."

"Me too, I'm cool with it." Samui replied.

"Then that leave…" Naruto glanced at Ichigo and Hanabi, "Um…"

"I-I don't mind waiting, I-I need to prepare myself a little more…" Ichigo raised her hands up with deep blush, "Ano, H-H-Hanabi can go first…I-I-It'll make sense for her to go first, after all, she have a crush on you for years since Chunin Exam that she told me about…"

"Say what?!" The blonde shinobi's eyes widened.

"I-Ichigo!" Hanabi shouted at the catgirl with red face.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry!" The catgirl bring fist up to cover her mouth embarrassingly, "It just slip out! I'm so sorry!"

"I-I-It's okay…" The blushing Hyuga waved it off, "I-It was bound to come out at some point…"

"H-Hanabi, you…" Naruto sit up to look at the blushing girl, "Why don't you tell me that…?"

"B-Because you were seeing her at this time…" She replied lowly, "Then there's those events…It don't feel right for me to say anything because you were hurt and need some space…" She poked her fingers together, "I was going to wait a bit longer before I tell you that together with Kurotsuchi and Samui because we all like you…" The said kunoichi blushed as Naruto looked at them in shock, "…Now I can say it…I like you, Naruto…Like a lot…"

"We like you…" Samui said with pinkish tint across her cheeks.

"More like love you…" Kurotsuchi looked away, scratching her cheek bashfully, "W-We love you…And we won't hurt you like what these bitches did to you."

"I-I don't know…" The blonde shinobi muttered in pure shock and before he can say anything, Hanabi push him down again then saddle his face in sixty-nine position as she bend down to face his erected member.

"W-We better get start now." Hanabi moaned out softly as her hip gyrating on Naruto's face and her moans increase when her lover push his tongue inside her lower mouth, exploring her inner cavern at slow pace. She adjust her lover's member to face her with both of her hands then slowly put it into her mouth and she can only take few inches in, her hands stroking the rest of his shift. The loli Hyuga bob her head at slow pace and she force herself to try to take more in, only to lift her head up with few coughs then try again.

"Don't force yourself." Alice dry-humping Naruto's left leg as she pressing her ample breasts against Naruto's thigh, "It's okay if you can't take it all in for now." She give his left ball a lick, "After all you're inexperience and that is your first time…I'll coach you later after that."

"R-Really?" Hanabi push Naruto's cock out of her mouth with a heavy pant as her lover eat her out at modest speed.

"Really." The bunny girl smirked, "I'm the best when it come to deepthroating."

"It's true." Umi also dry-humping Naruto's other leg in similar position as she lick his right ball, "You should have seen her swallowing a giant dildo of her." She smirked lightly as Hanabi resume her blowjob, "I bet she'll have you swallow it at first practice."

"Oh, don't say that." Alice give her lover's ball a gentle sucking, "I'm not this cruel like you, professor."

"Enough talking…" Samui masturbating to them at Naruto's head, her legs spreading out at both sides as she watch Kurotsuchi and Ichigo go to downtown with Naruto's arms, which he used to fingering them at same time. "Focus on getting him off first…" She thought she can wait longer but she was wrong, she want to fuck Naruto so badly! "Remember the rules…"

"Don't worry, we tag out after receiving our first creampie from Naruto then do whatever we want with him after we all have our turns." Kurotsuchi moaned out as Naruto nearly cough out at the new information, "We remember."

'T-T-That is crazy…' Naruto thought, 'With all new info and everyone are acting like it's norm…' He groaned out in pleasure as Hanabi suck him off rapidly with furious strokes, 'Aw, fuck it! I don't care anymore…' He decide to let his body give in to the blissful pleasure and it went on for a while until he suddenly ejaculate out inside Hanabi's mouth. The loli Hyuga's eyes nearly pop out as the massive load flood her mouth and it was too much for her as she lift her head out with few coughs, several more loads spray out all over his hip.

"O-O-Oh, so much…" Hanabi moaned out, swallowing some fluids up as the rest of the girls suddenly flock to his member, lapping every fluid up until there is no single drop leave behind.

"Yup, so much tasty cum." Alice licked her lip with soft moans.

"I-I-Is that normal for one to produce so much at first time?" Ichigo asked with a heavy blush, glancing at the twitching member.

"To my knowledge, no." Umi shook her head with a gentle smirk, "Maybe it's first time…Or a usual amount for him to produce. We'll find out sooner." She turned to the panting Hyuga, "Hanabi, have you decide on your first position?"

"Y-Yes…" The loli Hyuga blushed, "B-But I need a help from one of you…"

"I'll help." Samui quickly volunteered as Hanabi get off her panting lover, "What do I have to do?"

"W-Well…" Hanabi whispered something into Samui's ear before she turns around to face Naruto, "N-Naruto-kun, please get up…"

"G-Give me a minute…" Naruto slowly stand up with pants before he glance at her disheveled kimono, "N-Now what?"

"Wait a bit…" Hanabi uttered before Samui pick her up from behind, holding her legs up by the back of her knees as the loli Hyuga wrap her arms around the buxom kuniochi's neck for support. "Hold my ankles up in air…" She gestured at her wet maidenhood with her eyes, "And put it in gentle…"

"Hai." The blonde shinobi grabbed her ankles then hold it high as much as he can and slowly push his member into Hanabi's lower mouth as gentle as he can until more than half of his cock fill her inner entrance. He almost moan out at the tightness of his petite lover before he look into her love-struck eyes, "I'm going to start now…" She give him a go-ahead nod and Naruto's hip move back slightly before he thrust in then repeating his action at slow pace as the moaning Hyuga almost lost her mind at the sliding massive size within her womb.

'N-Naruto is stretching me out…' Hanabi moaned out in pleasure as her lover's hip hit her groin over and over with her feet up above her head and she can feel Samui's erected nipples rubbing her back with each bounce, courtesy of their lover's thrusts. 'And I can't believe it can fit in me…' She thought it will split her in half when she saw it for the first time but she was wrong, little did she know is that her body have been modified to take her soulmate in without any pain like a Eromon by the virus, thank to Ero-trait in her genetics. "F-F-Faster…M-Make me bounce more!" Her lover increase the thrusting speed with bucking hip and Samui carefully take one step closer, causing the blonde's cock to dig in deeper to Hanabi's pleasure as her flinging feet curled. "O-O-Ooh, I-I-I'm gonna…" Hanabi moaned out with twisting hip before she cried out in pleasure as she climaxed out and without any warning, the blonde shinobi suddenly ejaculate out another large amount of white fluid inside her womb, flooding it then out down to the ground in a small puddle.

"Ooh, you came already?" Umi hummed with a licking lip as she watch him slowly pull out from the moaning loli with few small thrusts before her gaze draw down to her cum-stained groin, completely covered in thick fluid, then to a growing puddle on floor, 'Look like it's usual amount for him. Wonder how many times he can shoot in one day?'

"I want to go next." Samui put Hanabi down on the medical bed.

"N-Nooo, I want one more…" Hanabi moaned softly, her lower body spasm slightly. "One more…"

"Shh, you'll get your turn again." Kurotsuchi patted her head lightly with slush, "Just let us sample him then we all can have our fun with him as long as much as we want."

"Fiiine…" The young Hyuga moaned.

"Samui, how do you want to do it?" Naruto asked the buxom blonde with few pants.

"From behind…" Samui stood in front of the medical bed with her hands on it, her legs stand at shoulder-length apart and on tiptoes. "And I want you to fondle with my tits. Do it roughly."

"Like that?" Naruto place himself behind the buxom blonde with both hands on her breasts, his twitching member rub up against her entrance as the tip slip in.

"Yes." She moaned softly, "Fuck me." She nearly gasp out as soon as her lover suddenly thrust in then thrusting furiously without stopping, "Y-Y-Yes…L-L-Like that!" Samui's tongue fall out from her mouth with heavy pants as her eyes rolled back before her moans grow loudly as soon as Naruto's hands grope her breasts roughly, yanking and squeezing it in different direction, "H-H-Harder! N-N-Naruto, t-t-take it all out on me!" She screamed out as her lover fuck her wildly and her right arm wrap around his head, pull him in closer and allow him to bite her neck. Their love-making become wild and beastly as the blonde shinobi pound into his lover without any restriction until Samui's arms give out on her, forcing her to faceplant right into the bed cushion with muffle moans as her lover kept having his way with her and fondling her breasts.

"She must have H-trait in her." Umi whistled at the rough love-making between the blondes, "Hardcore type, I assume."

"H-Trait?" Kurotsuchi looked away from the show to the professor with raised eyebrow, "Does that mean she's an H-girl like Alice? And what's that about type?"

"Correct." The professor nodded as Naruto remove his hands from the moaning buxom kunoichi's juggling breasts to her rear, smacking it few times while plowing her. "H-girls come in three races, which is refer as type for some reason, and they are hardcore, charm and know-how. Hardcore is as it is when it come to sex activity, some love it rough like our Samui here…" She gestured to Samui's ahegao face, "Charm focus on quality of giving and receiving delight or arousing sexual activity in a tasteful fashion…Know-how focus on knowledge and experience of sexual activity, they tend to try many new positions out and get better at them while increase their pleasure meter."

"Oh…" The Iwa kunoichi hummed lightly with strange look, "Does all species here have types like H-Girl?"

"Yes." Umi nodded.

"Hanabi is…?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Sapphire, one of Eromon types." Umi replied, "And if you wonder what you are now, you're Pero-Girl because you possess Pero-trait and a Babe type."

"How do you…Ah, the blood test you took from us early." The Iwa kunoichi snapped her fingers in realization and the smiling professor nodded.

"F-Fuck, I'm co…" Naruto groaned out before he suddenly shot his third large load inside the moaning buxom blonde's womb then slowly pull out as Samui slump over with few climaxes, spraying some of mixed fluids out onto the floor.

"I'm up!" Alice skipped up to him with a wide grin, "But first, I gotta clean you up." She kneel down then suddenly take his erected member in her mouth in one deep gulp and start to suck him off with deepthroat.

"O-Oh!" He groaned out in pleasure as he watch the bunny girl take entire length of his cock down her throat with unhinged jaw, the said moaning girl bob her head back and forth with twirling tongue.

It only last for a minute as she remove it from her mouth with a wet pop before she flash him a wide grin, "There. All clean and ready to go." She turn around on her fours then wiggle her rear at him, "Come here and fuck me like you did to Samui." She let out a loud pleasured moan as Naruto suddenly shove his member into her maidenhood in doggy style, thrusting wildly right away with hands on her hip. "P-P-Pull my hair back…Smack me…" Alice moaned out before a exciting gasp slip past her lip when Naruto's left hand wrap around her long hair like an ponytail, yanking it back to force her head arcing back and his right hand slap her buttock hard as she like it. "Y-Yes…" She moaned out with sticking-out tongue as Naruto plow her furiously, her body shiver in pure ecstasy. It grow greater when Naruto bend down to bit her neck and his right hand slap the side of her breasts, causing it to swaying sideway as her red rear ached from the stings.

"Let me guess, she's hardcore type too?" Kurotsuchi muttered with deep blush.

"Yup, her fetish is brutal sex." Umi smirked lopsidedly, "What they are doing right now is pretty tame, she want to ease him in it before they can do it for real."

"OOH, F-F-FUCK, I'M GETTING ORGASM!" Alice cried out in pleasure as she reach her climax, spilling her love fluid out in several bursts before her lover suddenly fill her with his thick fluids without any warning, mixing with her fluids all over her groin and rear. Naruto stumble back onto his bottom, accidently pull out as he kept shooting fluids and it land all over her back as the bunny girl drop down on her chest with few moans. "Ooh, stupid rule…I want more than one round…"

"Alright, my turn." Kurotsuchi pushed Naruto down on his back then saddle him in cowgirl position, aligning their groins up before she slowly lower herself down on him as she moan out at her lover's member stretching her carnal out. "K-K-Kami, you're so big…No, huge…" She slowly rock her hip back and forth as Naruto's harden member inch its way up within her inner entrance until ten inches fill her up. She put hands on his chest with a moan, slowly increase the speed of her rocking hip as she bounce up and down on her lover's hip and Naruto's hands roam up and down her body, sometime squeezing or caressing her body parts like her small perky breasts and hip. "D-Does it feels good?"

"Y-Yes, it feel so good…" Naruto moaned out under her bouncing hip, enjoying the gentle sex. He really needs a break after two rough sex rounds in row.

"G-G-Good." Kurotsuchi arched her back out with another moan as her lover's hands fondle around with her breasts, "B-Babe, do you know it's my first time too?" She feel him hardened more, "O-Oh, does it turn you on, knowing that?" Her rocking hip speed up in a gentle fashion as the blonde's hip thrust upward lightly, "Yes…I'm glad my first time is with you…I-I love you…" She bend down to kiss Naruto gently as their hips clash together repeatedly, their hands basically molest each other's bodies and they don't know how long they have been at it for until Naruto suddenly explode inside her inner cavern. "O-Oh, Naruto-kun…" She moaned out when the love fluids flow out from her maidenhood several times before she slowly roll off him with heavy sweats, "Damn, you come a lot…" She glanced at Naruto's twitching member, "And still hard? Damn, I wonder how long you can go on for…"

"W-W-Who know?" Naruto gave the Iwa kunoichi a quick peck before he sit up to face Ichigo and Umi, "S-S-So who's next?"

"Ichigo." Umi hugged the yelping catgirl from behind as they sit down on floor then she lift Ichigo's legs up by thighs to show him the catgirl's wet maidenhood, "She's so wet and horny by watching you fucking four girls in row."

"P-P-Professor, this position!" Ichigo squeaked out embarrassingly with red face as her big bright eyes stare up to Naruto's face while she lean back against her professor, "N-N-Naruto, d-don't look at my sacred place…It's so dirty and embarrassing…"

"I-It don't look dirty to me…" Naruto glanced down to the blushing catgirl's lower mouth as he kneel down in front of her, "Do you want to do a different pos…"

"N-N-No…" The catgirl shook her head timidly, "T-That is fine…I-I want professor to be with me when we do o-our first time t-together…I-I-If you don't mind."

"That is fine." The blonde shinobi kissed her gently, causing Ichigo's blush to deepen. "I'm putting it in…" She gave him a small nod and he carefully push his member into the catgirl's entrance, groan softly as her inner walls clamp around his cock with few spasms. "I-I'm going to move now…" He slowly thrust into her, trying to push himself deeper inside her.

"N-Naru…" Ichigo wrapped her arms around her lover's neck with a light hiss as Umi grind her body against her back, still holding her legs up. "G-Go…Faster…Please…" Her lover speed up in respond and Naruto lift the catgirl's right breast up then latch his mouth onto her nipple, sucking it greedily. "N-Naruto, no, not there!" She cried out in pleasure, "M-My boobs, they're too sensitive!" Naruto's right hand grope her left breast, "N-Naruto, are you listening to…Ooh!" The catgirl yelped out as she hit her climax so suddenly before she whines out cutely, "Nooo, you meanie…"

"Aww, so cute." Umi nibbled Ichigo's cat ear lightly, "I really want to…Eek!" The professor flip over on her back with Ichigo on top when Naruto lean forward to thrust rapidly into the moaning catgirl's womb and Umi bit her lower lip as her groin get grinded by the moaning couple's hips as if she was having sex with them, getting more turned on by watching them fucking each other with pleasured expression.

It went on for a while until Naruto cried out, "I'm gonna cum!" As soon as he said it, the massive load flew out inside Ichigo's carnal with three to five shots then he slowly remove himself from the moaning catgirl and roll her off the panting professor gently. "Umi, you're last…"

"Come." The professor held her arms up to him with wide legs, revealing a hole in her stocking around her maidenhood, and Naruto immediately enter her with one swift thrust before she wrap her limbs around him in a tight loving embrace. "Do whatever you want with me…Do me gently, pound me, screw my brain out, whatever you want…" Her lover start to hammer her from above, slow at first then it gets faster with every thrust as they start to make out with each other, sucking their tongues within each other's mouths greedily. 'Wow, is that what it really feel like?' Umi moaned as their bodies pressed together tightly, courtesy of her limbs' grip, and she can feel her right shoe flew off by Naruto's thrusting momentum. 'My core feel like it's on fire…As if it's burnt by sun and its' warmth…Fuck, I should have search him out early if I know bonding felt like that!' Her eyes squirted tightly closed as she suddenly have orgasm and few more come after that until her lover suddenly empty his load inside her carnal as he kept thrusting downward for few good minutes until he stopped.

"Naruto, my turn." Samui suddenly pull Naruto off the moaning professor, "You already came inside her."

"No, he promise he'll do me after everyone's turn!" Hanabi grabbed his arm, directing her glare and pout toward the buxom blonde.

"No, me." Alice rubbed Naruto's thigh with a purr, "I want to do another round so bad…"

"Hey, let me do him." Kurotsuchi stepped in with a biting lip, "I-I want more of that…"

"I-I want to go next…" Ichigo spoke up with red face.

"Hey, hey, I wasn't done with him." Umi sit up with heavy pant as she pouted at them, "Give him back!" The girls start to agured with each other and Naruto don't know what to do in this situation until a random idea come to him.

"Um, c-can I use kage bunshin?" Naruto slowly raised his hand up nervously, "I can make solid clones but they only shot blanks." How he knows about this fact is because the info was in the jutsu description, something that he found it weird when he read it in the forbidden scroll. Seriously, who tried this out and write it down?!

"…You can create clones?" The three Nutuka-native girls stared at Naruto blankly as the kunoichis remembered Naruto's favorite jutsu before Alice jump up on her feet excitingly, "Really?! How many can you make?!"

"Um, about thousands." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "But I can make more than that…I think?" He really never felt drained when he create over thousands clone, who know how much he can create in one go?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" There was complete silence in the area until Alice squeal loudly, "Naruto! I fucking love you so much! Give me twenty! I wanna be gangbanged by you!"

"Mmm, gimme four." Umi licked her lip.

"T-Two…" Ichigo blushed madly.

"I want five, please." Samui said.

"Three." Hanabi poked her fingers with deep blush before everyone look to the Iwa kunoichi.

"…You know what?" Kurotsuchi shrugged her shoulders, "I'll go for six."

"So I have to create thirty-nine clones…" Naruto did math in his head, the original will make it forty.

"Which lucky girl will get the real deal?" The Iwa kunoichi corked her hip to right side.

"Secret." The blonde shinobi smirked before he create thirty-nine clones to the Nutuka girls' surprise, after all it's their first time seeing his jutsu in action. All Narutos split up in group and approaching each girls, the creator's in Kurotsuchi's group but the girls don't know that. Everyone immediately resume their love-making in different positions.

Samui was riding on top of lying clone, sucking and jerking three clones off in front of her and the fifth clone pound into her anal.

Ichigo moan out as two clones held her up in spitroast position, her toes barely scraping the floor with every thrust from both clones.

A clone thrust upward into Hanabi's ass from under on floor while the second clone have his way with her in missionary position, the third clone kneel at their side as the Hyuga give him a blowjob sideway.

Umi bounce her hip onto a lying clone's groin in reverse cowgirl position, sucking on two thrusting cocks at same time while using both hands to stroke the fourth clone's cock.

Kurotsuchi enjoy her double penetration while pleasuring four clones with her feet and hands, alternate licking between two cocks in her hands as the real Naruto thrust into her maidenhood rapidly.

Alice moan out as twenty clones have their way with her, fucking from each angle in all three holes and some were able to stuff two to three cocks inside one same hole time from time while they switch out with other clones, the rest rub their cocks on part of her body or just masturbating at the sight as they wait for their turn with the lewd bunny girl.

Naruto and the clones sometime switch from one group to other group at some points and the girls don't mind it, all lost in pure bliss of the bunshin orgy.

After many hours, Naruto sit on the floor with heavy pants as he stare at six girls lying around him and they were all completely covered in his thick white fluids before he look down to his harden member. "…Jeez, I'm still hard after the whole thing?! And how the fuck can my balls make so much of that?!" His head hang back with an exhaled sigh, "…Well, at least they're satisfied…"

"B-But not done…" Umi slowly sit up with shakily arms, some fluids drip off her glass. "Like we said, we won't stop until you go limp…"

"…H-How about a little break?" Naruto chuckled nervously as the girls tried to get up, only to fail when they plop down on the floor. "You girls need some rest."

"Yeah, a little break won't hurt." The professor moaned softly with a small wince as she take her glass off, now having a raccoon-like eyes since there aren't any cums on her eyelids. "I should use this time to tell you some features of your ring."

"Ring?" He blinked confusingly before he realizes the ring on his finger, "Oh, this ring. What about it?"

"You see, it's made with a special unique ore and few technologies." Umi said, "The ore have no name but what it can do is very extraordinary when you melt it into a ring. It resonant to the male's soul by stamping itself with a signature symbol, like your spiral symbol for example, and if any girls here bond themselves to you, the ring will replicate itself in a form of metallic liquid and mark us as part of your harem, like that." She flashed him a ring on her finger, something that wasn't there in first place when he looked at her appearance from early, and it have Uzumaki symbol on it.

"What the?!" Naruto glanced between their rings before he notice the rings on each girl's fingers, "How can that be possible?!"

"We don't know how it works." The professor shrugged her shoulders, "I'm still researching for the answers…Who ever have it means they have bonded themselves to you and only you…As your lovers, wives, whatever you want us to be. Our bond are more like marriage in a sense, we can't break it off…Like I have told you early, remember?" He nodded, "Anyway, back to the features of the ring. I add few technologies to it, like teleportation for example. We can teleport to you anytime we want to, same can goes for you if you want to come to one of us or bring us all together. Also you can use it to visit any place you have been to before but the catch is that you have to travel there first so it can register to the location. It won't be any fun if you can just teleport anywhere whatever you feel like, you'll miss out on all sights…And meeting your future harem members."

"Wait, are you saying I can get more girls?" He blinked rapidly with slightly paled face.

"Yes, maybe." Umi shrugged again, "You may have only us, maybe ten…Maybe more than that, who know? No one know how many girls may have same soulmate or not." She cleared her throat, "Anyway, it also comes with map hologram, GPS tracker, etc. I'll explain it more later. I got my second wind."

"…Wait, what did you say?" Naruto blinked before the professor suddenly tackle him down and the other five girls eagerly join in as the moans fill the laboratory.

* * *

It has been one chaotic week for Konohagakure when everything went down and it all start with one certain event. A group of ninjas were discussing about upcoming wedding between Hinata and Kiba then start to talk bad about Naruto until a passing bystander ask them a burning question, who was he cheating on Hinata with and every ninjas have different answer, which make them more confusing. When they asked each other where they got the names from and how they know about it.

"Hinata said it was a girl named Yuu Ami. She walked on them on the fifth day of February."

"Wait, isn't she lesbian and wasn't Naruto out on a mission?"

"How do you know he was out?"

"Because I saw him leaving the village with a mission scroll, I was at the station at this time."

"Kiba told me it was a civilian girl named Uko Jinko and Hinata caught them in action in hot spring on last day of January."

"…Which hot spring?"

"The one near hokage mountain."

"But this place was closed for restoration and I saw Naruto hanging out with his sister at this ramen stall because it was 'all you can eat ramen for five ryo'. They had completion that last for whole day! I was there with some of my friends!"

"And Uko Jinko don't exist because I'm in charge of civilian division, I know each name and face because of my photographic memory."

Then they overheard Kiba and Hinata's fight, the Hyuga heiress was angry at Kiba for flirting with Tamaki and she let something slip. "How could you do that to me? After I cheated on Naruto for you and you just go and try to cheat on me with some hussy?!"

"Hey, babe, relax!" Kiba said, "I won't cheat on you, not after all the good times we had in your bed while dobe was out."

After that, the ninjas and civilians slowly discover the truth behind everything about the affairs and the fact that Naruto never slept with anyone for some reason and start to realize their actions toward Naruto, even the fact that they never heard any side of story from him. Then the missing case of Naruto and his escort team on a boating trip come to them and just like that, Konohagakure turn on these people who betrayed Naruto and blame them for tricking them into shunning one of the war heroes and the disappearance.

Mito, the twin sister of Naruto, was happy when the truth come out and her plan have successes, it was her who asked the ninjas a question about Naruto's affair under henge, it was her who manipulate the girls into having fight with each other or their current partners like telling Temari and Karui that she told them that their lovers were waiting for them in a hotel room and make them walk onto their affair with Ino, which become a full-blown out fight in public. Right now, she was leaving the village on a searching mission to find her missing brother and the team and she's heading to the harbor first. 'I wonder where they are right now.' Mito sighed, 'I hope I can find Naru-nii and tell him the good new that everyone know the truth and that he still have a chance to become a hokage.' She hopes that her brother and his team are safe.

* * *

"Who's in mood for some eggs?" Umi scrambled some eggs with spatula in kitchen with a smile, wearing a loose purple bathrobe that end right above her bare rear.

"I would like some…" Naruto said before he groan out then look down to Samui as she stroke his member with her massive breasts while sucking him off with ahegao expression, "S-Samui, again? Really?!"

"She can't help herself." The professor said over her shoulder, "The girls here are addicted to semen and it's part of our dietary…And we get more addicted when we bond to our soulmate."

"B-But you, Alice and Ichigo don't throw yourselves on me like Samui here…" He groaned out as his seeds shot out into the moaning buxom woman's mouth, still sucking him off. "Kurotsuchi and Hanabi does the same thing to me for almost whole week…"

"Because they recently have changes and it's normal." She replied, "Plus, they didn't take restriction courses, it's a requisition in Nutuka for girls to take some courses at their awakening age so they can learn how to control their sexual urge. You don't want them to chase them and fuck you nonstop."

"Y-Yeah, it's true…" Ichigo muttered, wearing her pink pajama set. "If I haven't take my courses, I would…Um…Fuck you fifteen times a day…" She blushed madly after revealing this info.

"I-I-I see…" Naruto grunted out, "H-H-How long will it take until they control themselves?"

"Today." Umi turned to her husband with a smile, "They'll snap out of it if you fuck them three more times. After that, I'll have Ichigo and Alice gives them the courses." She walk over to them then pour some scrambled eggs out on few plates, "Then you can go out and do some exploration around the land." She gave Naruto a peck on lip then also kiss the blushing catgirl's lip, "Have you decide on where you want to visit first?"

"Y-Yes, I'm thinking of visiting few places that Alice told me about in H-Country, stopping by at Osawari Island then go to Pero-land and few more places that catch my interests." He grunted out as Samui receive her second cumshot, "By the way, who come up with these names?"

"Beat me." The professor shrugged, "I don't come up with it and it always have been this way as long as I can remember." She sit down before place her chin on her palm with a smirk, "I wonder if your harem will grow on your travel, my dear husband."

"I-I-I hope it's not huge one…" Naruto gulped nervously, if everyone out there are sex-crazed like his current wives, something that he feel more comfortable calling them his wives or girlfriends instead of something else and they prefer calling him their husband, he won't survive this place!

"Well, you always have your clones to help out." Umi winked and her blonde lover blushed madly. 'Mmm, since he'll leave tomorrow, I can finish editing this sex tape and send it to his village to show them what they're missing out on…And to get revenge on these bitches who hurt him…Hehehehe.'

"U-Umi-chan, you have a nosebleed…" The blonde pointed out nervously, she usually have nosebleed when she think of something very dirty and the last time she had it involve a threesome between them with Ichigo, some icing strawberry and cake.

"Oh, don't worry about little blood." The professor wiped her nose clean, "Just finish your breakfast and have some fun before your big day tomorrow."

'I have a weird feeling that it's going to be a very long trip and tiring one…' Naruto thought worriedly before he moan out when Samui suddenly insert his cock into her maidenhood under the table.

Poor Naruto, he have no idea how right he is because there is something that no one know…Every single girl in Nutuka continent all have one same soulmate and this person is neither other than Naruto.

* * *

 **And that end the** **Prologue** **of NuLa! Love it? Hate it?**

 **Damn, Naruto end up in a strange place and it's so crazy…I mean, eromon? H-girl? Pero-girl? Mysterious virus that kill all males but him and transform any girls into whatever they will be? Reacting and bonding, is that sekirei?! The fuck?! Is that some kind of hentai?!**

 **Love the first six harem members? I decide to name the professor Umi because she don't have any names and Umi mean sea, which make some sense since she's from Osawari Island…I added her in it because I'm disappointed that there is no H-scene for this character…Deal with it if you don't like it!**

 **What will Naruto do when some more girls react to him? Whose girls will we see next? What kind of events will we also see?! What kind of smut will we see? Will he survive the sex trip? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be killed by the virus.**


End file.
